barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Got em
I don't know who this weirdo is, but since ya came here let me give ya some wiki Barry Nathan Kramer is the owner of the house and BarryIsStreaming channel. He was born on December 3rd, 1989. He has a brother and graduated from NYU, where he, after trying regular education, entered a program which allowed him to create his own curriculum for the subsequent years. He lived in Hong Kong for a hot second, before moving back to L.A. In L.A. he joined the Game Grumps channel with high school friend Jontoronto and Arnold Handsome in September of 2012 as editor their unofficial deity. He was followed by Kevin Abernathy, and subsequently then by Ryan 'Mason Dixon Mcgee' and Matthew 'the Bratt' Watson. When he had stopped editing he began hosting shows filling in the Game Grumps middle slot, most notably Table Flip, a Victorian style board game show co-starring the lovely Smoothie Berhoward. He also hosted the short-lived G-Club, the eighteen episode podcast where multiple people from the Grumps office would come to discuss a predetermined subject. He left on December 21, 2017, to work on his personal projects and goals. The departure was on good terms (no conspiracies this time, alright?). After the Grumps era he began the House, which encompasses his Youtube channel, but mostly his Twitch, where he streams editing, doodling, and vidja gemes. He is the best boy (though Chat would debate this). Feet He's sure got 'em. Quite a bit of them, as it would happen to be. If you or a loved one know where anymore of these feet can be found it is your civic duty to document and upload them. Trivia * He's Jewish * He can be seen in multiple Ninja Sex Party music videos with his friend, Darren Sexbangle * Barry has been on record as a Grape Crate subscriber, which cost three dollars per box, and seven payments of one hundred dollars (or seven hundred and three dollars) * Benched four hundred pounds on stream once. * Loves the shit outta Poke. * Is a Grandmaster Tetris boy * His middle name is Content, spelled with a J. * His stream key is 1. No capitals. * Is a self-admitted cult leader. * Takes very long shits. Quotes * "Yippers" * "thanks for having me" * "...and new fashioned friends! come on everybody it's Table-Flip!" * "I'm Barry" * "I'm upset." * "I would die for Goofy." * " You know what? People have been asking me if I'm going to play Kingdom Hearts 3. Yes." * [[LoserJulian|"JOOLIAN], GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AROUND THESE PARTS AGAIN!"] * "When did you get here, Marquis?" * "I just drooled on my hand" * "Pee on me more~" * "Don't make me choose between Chubbus the bubbus and Flappy McDingles!" * "KUNG/TOM/HALFBIT/AFRASABI/HOFLAX/OTHER GOOD EGGS" * "Hey Pops! It's me your little nipple-clamping boy!" * "y'all touchin horse balls without me?" * "Thanks to some wall sandwiches, we slayed the beast!" * "let me barf on this bird real quick" * "Can't see my dude, because there's balls in my face" * "I don't like Vector looking me in the eyes while they're grinding." * "I'm getting tilted by a banana flan." * "I will hover hand until the day I DIE" * "I used to crash and let the dogs pee on me" * "everyone with a purple name is a h e c c" * "spooky ur streams arent even good lul" * "Good, the mods SHOULD be sad." * "When I said literally, I meant figuratively literally." * "This is stressing you out? GOOD. Life is stress. Get used to it." * "I'm a teenager now and I shat the floor." * "Why did I kill a man named Giraffe?" * "You can make a robot with pores." * "Sweat is one step away from love." * "I have never seen that part of a tit before." * "My goal is to make everyone sad." * "These particles can travel through time, they've already seen my dick." * "You can suck dick with hotdogs" * "I already lost one poopy chicken, I will not lose a second." * "go way spooky" * "Show me your backend!" * "I trust all cake and promises of cake implicitly" * "There isn't any dogs in this game, so I had to kill something else." * "Which way am I gonna shit?" * "I'm yiffable." * "Alexa: play painful memories" * "I'm not a fan of games or any kind of media" * "Bath has a monopoly on poop" * "The moment it lifts up it's tit hands up, it falls apart." * "That's the cutest smegma stream I've ever seen." * "Oh, Sonic is shitting too." * "my name is barry and i shidd and fardd" * "The world is my bathroom." * "my name is barry and i pee pee poo poo pee pee pee pee pee pee poo" * "hi barry my name is barry and I pee pee poo poo pee pee poo poo shidd fard shidded and fardded like a soupr sour fardt tardt" * "Garfield Eats delivered to my funeral!" * "Vod viewers are lesser!" * "I PEED EVERYWHERE!" * "I didn't want to talk about Birdo's cloaca but Spooky forced my hand." * "I'm impressed with how long it is." * "Itsa me, Fuck!" * "Times are bad" * "SUCK ON MY NINJA WEEN!" * "Oh my god, that bee has a gun." * "Hello, Your Honor? I'd like to present exhibit Fuck That." * "when u eating t.bell and ur hands touch reaching for that sauce packet Kreygasm" * "Son of Googi!" * "Death Note is a great Mario game." * "It was big and wet and I disliked it; so I fetched my broom." * "I thought it was a bit thicker than it actually was." * "Ya got any woodies?" * "I wish Hatsune Miku was my GF, not my Mom." * "Dude, bro, Stalin is like so epic." * "Oh boy, they're licking me! Yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah!" * "GOD, I LOVE BOOBIES." * "Good news; my finger regrew because I'm dead." * "I ate a glow stick for five months." * "I mean, you suck and you swallow." * "I wish all games were baby games for babies" * "Racism? Where?" * "What I need to do is be smarter" * "A salad is just a sandwich without bread." * "Jesus farded so we could shid." * "It's really nice that Big Bird came to my funeral." * "What if there was a version of Bayonetta but instead of controlling her hair she controlled mayonnaise and was called Mayonetta?" * "show me your bonezone, there it is" * "I'm taller than you, therefore, I am superior." * "DK64 is a bad game." * "No matter what I do I'm messing something up someplace." * "Is that Puppet Me touching my butt?" * "A chicken is just meat ore." * "Fuck for my amusement." * "Those aren't cracks, that's just monkey face blood!" * "Now I'm just rich and sad." * "I'm the Old Maid master!" * "What's wrong with making alien children sassy!?" * "We can all agree that BARRY HATES CHEESE." * "It's a bonding experience to just be around m e a t." * "I have the Nutlust, where is the Witch?" * "WHY DID I PAY FOR THIS NotLikeThis" * "I've got pep in my step because the nut." * "Are you sure you want permanent nutlust?" * "Open up, so I can stick my sword in your butt." * "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" * "There's two dogs inside of you, they're both kinda danguses." * "The Blue Mail gives me 24/7 nutlust." * "It's not a dog, first of all. It's not dead!" * "Hold that thought King Kai, I have a crane game to lose." * "I can piss three yards, y'know?" * "I wanted shit on a stick." * "I go nuts for good dog nuts." * "I picked a bad day to stop sniffing glue." * "Miku and Garfield FUCK." * "You really nailed the vagenta." * "There's naked Norman Reedus on the beach!" * "can we please get 5 lick" * "Are we going with Pee Cheeks or Piss Rat?" * "You gotta take the things you love and destroy them if they aren't working." * "JUST DO ANYTHING, NOTHING MATTERS." * "my mods are the best and i love them even though i treat them like pee pee poo theyre so much better than me" * "Basketball butts are great!" * "I don't give shits, I take them." * "NOW THE MAYOR IS POOP." * "Nat's in charge." Category:Secrets